Coward
by hi aidi
Summary: Saat semuanya terlihat jelas ia sama sekali tidak paham. Ia tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu yang bernama kepuasan rohani, petunjuk atau pula cahaya Tuhan. Karena dia adalah - boneka setan./ Kakak takut, Sasuke. Kakak takut dicated for itachi brithday


**Coward**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angty/Tragedy/Family**

**Warning: Standar applied. Over brotherly love!Itachi.**

Saat semuanya terlihat jelas ia sama sekai tidak paham. Ia tidak mengerti tentang sesuatu yang bernama kepuasan rohani, petunjuk atau pula cahaya Tuhan. Yang ia tahu, selama ini ia dikelilingi hiruk-pikuk, pekikan,umpatan serta dendam yang mencekam. Ia tak masalah dengan semua itu, toh ia sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam.

Ia menyapukan tangannya berlumur merah pada dedauan, membiarkan bau alami tumbuhan menyamarkan amis, mengikis sedikit jejak. Walau dosa terhadap kelakuannya tak akan pernah hilang. Melirik pada seonggok jasad tanpa jiwa, ia mendengus, mengendus tangannya – ia berdecih. Bau itu takkan pernah wangi, selalu membuatnya mual, muak, lelah dan ia benci semua ini.

Senapan di tangan kanan, pisau di tangan kiri. Ia mengecek dengan ujung kakinya yang berbalut sepatu pantofel. Tak ada pergerakan, berarti misinya tuntas.

Ia hanya raga, yang dimamfaatkan para iblis. Ia diberi titah menghilangkan jejak lalim mereka – dalam artian bernar-benar menghilangkan dari muka bumi. Ia bergerak, menembak, berlari, menebas, namun tak ada jiwa disana- di matanya kosong. _Boneka setan_ – itulah dia.

**_-Coward-_**

"Seperti yang sudah-sudah Itachi, pekerjaanmu bagus." Pria tua di singgasana terbahak, meminum segelas anggur yang ia genggam di tangan kanan. Perutnya yang bulat terguncang-guncang.

Inginnya Itachi berdecak, merobek perut itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya serentak. Membuat mulut lebar itu diam, dengan peluru Itachi menembus kepalanya. Toh ia tidak peduli, manusia itu sama saja. Seperti jasad-jasad yang ia ambil nyawanya secara paksa, meleburkan mereka dengan tanah. Mereka itu seperti boneka, bisa ia robek sesukanya, bisa ia lubangi badannya dan bisa ia keluarkan semua isi badannya – hanya saja, mereka itu bisa mengeluarkan cairan warna merah. Ah, jangan lupakan pekikan juga.

Tapi sayang tidak bisa, karena orang bodoh-berduit-bertubuh babi-berotak hewan-yang bisanya hanya memerintah itu adalah tuannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga – buku jarinya memutih dan terlapak tangannya berdarah – menahan hasrat untuk menghilangkan makhluk biadab itu dari muka bumi.

Hening, detik jarum jam mengisi kekosongan. Bunyi gelas yang diletakkan pada meja kaca mahal membuat atensi Itachi fokus dalam sekejap. Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika pria itu memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius, lalu, suara ia dengar lagi dari bibir busuk itu – nadanya tajam.

"Aku ingin kau menghabisi Menteri TI dan Teknologi itu. Seperti biasa, jangan sampai ada jejak."

Tak ada kata terucap, Itachi diam saja, ia menggerakkan badannya berbalik dan menjauh dari tempat penuh dengan hiasan mahal. Suara tawa kembali menggema." Kau tahu resikonya bila melawan, anak muda," ucap pria itu disertai seringai angkuh.

Itachi tak berbalik tapi langkahnya terhenti. Detik ketiga berlalu dalam diam ketika Itachi meneruskan langkahnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat, lagipula tak ada yang namanya negoisasi. Ia sudah dimamfaatkan dan takkan bisa melawan, karena mereka sudah memegang dirinya secara penuh.

**_-Coward-_**

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh keluargaku. Bunuh saja aku, tapi… jangan mereka." Sosok itu bergetar, ucapannya tersendat-sendat, mata-mata bulat mereka memadang takut. Disana, Itachi berdiri dengan angkuh, tanpa perasaan tak ada manusiawi – dia boneka. Sebuah keluarga kecil di depannya, memeluk satu sama lain dalam tangis, dengan sang kepala keluarga yang memeluk erat – menenangkan.

Sejenak mata hitam bengis itu meredup. Ada kesedihan yang tertutupi sempurna dengan raut wajah iblis. Terlalu dalam, terlalu kecil, tertutup sempurna walau untuk orang bermata jeli. Ia berpikir, merasa muak. Kenapa orang baik selalu berakhir tragis. Mereka hanya menentang kelaliman, berusaha menegakkan keadilan,membuat negeri ini damai – walau tidak mungkin – serta berusaha menolong orang-orang sepertinya, terjebak dalam bayangan mafia.

Tapi, bisakah?

Ah, harapan macam apa itu? Mana bisa orang sepertinya berharap. Konyol, _bullshit_.

Crash

Lagi, darah, merah, teriakan,tangisan, rintihan dan diam. Diam yang panjang.

**_-Coward-_**

"_Nii_.. Itachi-_nii_."

Ada jeda ketika mata itu meredup, terpejam rapat. Ia merasakan sentuhan di tangan, menggeleng. Di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar ada anak kecil yang berdiri dengan senyum halus – wajar, sudah watak keluarganya begitu – menatapnya dengan ucapan '_tadaima'_ yang penuh dengan binar riang.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, bukan hanya satu sudut tapi dua – ia, menebar senyum tulus. Biarkan ia, sedikit saja merasakan bahagia, biarkan ia menumpuk dosa itu banyak-banyak dengan tersenyum di atas semua dendam yang tumbuh di hati setiap orang padanya. Pembunuh, psikopat, orang gila, sakit – silahkan, sebut apa saja dia. Dia tak perduli apapun, selama –

"_Nii_, aku sudah membuat makan malam." Bocah itu menarik tangan Itachi, menuntunnya duduk pada sebuah kursi tua.

Itachi menurut, ia tampak berpikir sejenak namun seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aku ke kamar dulu."

Satu tangan di tahan, jemari-jemari kecil menggenggam lengannya yang mulai tambah besar – seiring masa pubertas. Kali ini sang adik menatap tajam, seolah mengisyaratkan kemarahan mendalam jika Itachi lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada waktu mereka berdua. Kali ini ia menghela nafas, tidak tahan jika harus berlama-lama bertengkar dengan sang adik – walaupun itu hanya anggapan sepihak dari si bungsu.

"Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas, tapi _nii-san_ harus tetap disini." Itachi terkekeh, mengacak rambut bocah itu dan dibalas dengan gembungan pipi." Aku sudah bukan anak kecil _nii_," ketusnya.

Tatapan Itachi menajam, membius, menakutkan. Urat-urat lehernya bermunculan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang adik." Tidak peduli," ucapya tiba-tiba, ia tertawa kala sang adik memasang ekspresi kaget.

Drap,drap, drap.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh kemanapun, harus diam. Bahkan tidak boleh ke kamar."

"Jahatnyaaa~." Itachi memasang tampang merajuk, tapi sang adik sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan, hanya ada sebuah sofa tua, meja kayu, lampu yang menggantung dan berusia tua juga, lemari berisi banyak mainan. Ia tersenyum, itu hadiah yang Itachi belikan untuk adiknya dan Itachi bersyukur jika Sasuke masih menyimpan semua itu. Karena hanya dengan adanya adiknya, Itachi merasa masih perlu hidup. Senyumnya yang tadi melengkung berubah miris.

Yah, apapun akan Itachi lakukan untuk adiknya – termasuk berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh.

Tangannya bergerak ke depan, seolah sedang berdo'a. Tangan itu masih kecil, tidak sebesar tangan para algojo.

Tapi, sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang diambil paksa oleh tangan itu?

Sudah berapa banyak darah yang diperas oleh tangan itu?

Sudah berapa banyak kumpulan tangisan, permintaan ampun, jeritan putus asa, raungan kesakitan yang dipanggil tangan itu?

Serta, sudah berapa banyak, berapa banyak dendam yang bermekaran karena tangan itu?

Terlalu banyak, sampai Itachi tidak bisa menghitung. Terlalu banyak dirinya di ambil menjadi bagian dari bayangan dan dia tidak bisa kembali. Tidak bisa mencari, menuntun arah sendiri – tidak akan bisa. Ia sudah terjatuh.

Dan dosa – ah iya, Itachi tak perlu mempertanyakannya. Dosanya sangat banyak. Kalaupun dosa berwujud, mungkin Itachi sudah bisa mandi dengan itu dan menjadi hitam, sangat hitam. Lagipula Itachi tidak perduli dosa, yang ia perdulikan hanya adiknya.

Ilmuwan gila itu, keparat.

Karena dia Itachi menjadi begini. Karena dia, adiknya sekarat.

Kekayaan, penculikan untuk negoisasi, pembunuhan keji.

Semuanya terlalu cepat, terlalu cepat untuk membuat Itachi sadar. Terlalu cepat untuk sekedar membuat Itachi tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengingat.

Orangtuanya, dulu-dulu sekali. Ketika mereka masih hidup adalah orang yang baik. Ayahnya seorang agen pemerintah – bertugas mengintai penjahat, meringkusnya dan menyerahkannya ke pihak berwenang untuk diadili. Ibunya juga tak jauh dari bidang itu, ia seorang pengacara handal. Singkatnya, mereka adalah penegak hukum yang dibenci penjahat.

"Sasuke diculik." Terlinga Itachi bergaung, ia tidak tahu harus apa. Di tengah malam disaat semua orang panik, ia terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari lantai tempatnya sedari tadi berpijak. Ia – mati rasa.

"Serahkan anak kami. Kami akan menuruti permintaanmu." Tidak pernah sekalipun Itachi melihat orangtuanya sekalut ini,sekacau ini, sefrustasi ini, se- se, arghh. Mereka berdua putus asa.

Tetesan cairan membasahi tubuh Itachi, ia bersembunyi di balik pintu – sengaja. Ia mengikuti diam-diam, tau bahwa bocah 9 tahun sepertinya takkan dibolehkan ikut walau ia memaksa sekalipun.

Tawa maniak, Itachi merasa mual.

"Baiklah, akan kami lepaskan. Tapi sebelum itu bebaskan kedua tangan kananku yang kalian tangkap."

Ayah Itachi nampak mengepalkan tangan, matanya bergulir dari pria plontos gendut yang menggendong seorang batita yang tertidur lalu lantai. Ini pilihan sulit, ia ingin anaknya selamat tapi juga tak ingin bila keadilan negeri ini dilanggar, apalagi olehnya sendiri. Baginya keadilan itu mutlak.

"A-aku."Ibunya menangis di samping ayah." Tidak, aku, aku…

"Ting-tong, waktu habis."

Tangisan bayi, satu buah suntikkan berisi cairan kehijauan dan seorang maniak lainnya yang muncul dari kegelapan.

Seringai lebar." Waktumu habis, Fugaku. Cairan tadi , _water hemlock_ dengan senyawa_ cicutoxin_. Membunuh dengan membuat seseorang gagal nafas, tidak ada obat. Hanya penawar sementara."

"Kalian."Pria berambut panjang menggeram dalam, wanita di sebelahnya sudah meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Tawa maniak lagi, "kalian berdua sekarang di genggamanku, dibawah kuasaku, ada dalam perintahku. Jadi, singkirkan semua hal berbau keadilan itu dan mulai turuti semua aturanku."

Suami-istri itu benar-benar kacau. Kacau, hingga sama sekali tak bisa melawan.

"Grahhh."

Satu lengan terpotong, ilmuwan itu meraung – suntikan terjatuh. Tapi sia-sia, serum sudah bekerja sempurna pada tubuh bayi yang tak berdosa.

Itachi berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Satu buah _condor knife_ di tangan, berlumuran darah.

Ada jeda sebelum tawa maniak yang ketiga terdengar, ayahnya berteriak dan ibunya lunglai dan merosot ke lantai. Tubuh Itachi terciprat darah.

"Hooo, jadi anak ini yang dikatakan sudah menghabisi hampir seluruh anak buahku di depan." Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terkejut, malah nampak senang.

Itachi menggeram, tangannya gemetaran hebat. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengambilmu Fugaku, anakmu lebih potensial."

"Jangan harap. Itachi, pergi dari sini."

Itachi mendengar ayahnya meraung, tapi badannya terkunci, matanya terpaku pada sang adik yang sedang tidur , kalau saja nafasnya tak tersengal-sengal – tepatnya, adiknya tak sadarkan diri atau mungkin hampir mati. Adiknya, adiknya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu, adiknya yang baru ia dapat dua tahun yang lalu, adiknya yang manis itu, adiknya yang itu sedang sekarat.

"Kau sudah dengarkan pembicaraan kami tadi, Itachi? Jadi, kuberi kau dua pilihan. Ikut aku atau.. adikmu mati."

Ikut aku atau adikmu mati.

Hanya itu, ia hanya bisa memilih dua itu. Dia, dia tidak akan pernah mau jika adiknya mati. Tapi, untuk ikut penjahat itu…. dia tidak sudi.

Tapi adiknya begini juga karena salahnya. Salahnya yang meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kamar, seharusnya ia seperti malam kemarin, malam kemarinnya dan malam kemarin , kemarinnya. Ia harusnya terus mengawasi adiknya, menjaganya dari penjahat.

Lalu salahnya juga, ia yang tukang pamer. Ia selalu saja menunjukkan adiknya kesana-kemari, ia bilang adiknya manis, anak yang baik, serta tidak bawel. Ia sayang adiknya – sangat, melebihi apapun itu. dan mungkin karena itu, penjahat dengan mudah menemukan adiknya.

Itachi yang polos dan pikiran naifnya.

**_-Coward-_**

Dua buah pistol di lempar ke tangan-tangan mungil Itachi – di tangkap dengan gesit." Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang nak, adikmu akan segera mati jika dia tidak segera diberi penawar."

Adiknya, adiknya mati?

Mata Itachi membulat, saat kedua orangtuanya bergerak mendekat dengan gesture memeluk – dua buah peluru melubangi dada mereka bersamaan.

Itu adalah dosa terbesar Itachi, mencabut nyawa kedua orangtuanya – untuk membuat adiknya tetap hidup. Apapun, selama adiknya tetap hidup. Dan karena itu, ia masih begini, menjadi boneka mafia. Membuatnya harus menanggung beban, menanggung dosa dan menanggung rahasia yang tak pernah ia ingin Sasuke tahu.

Semua itu salah ilmuwan gila itu. Suatu hari, jika ia menemukan _antidote_ yang sesungguhnya – ia berjanji, akan membunuh orang itu. Ia akan merobek-robek badan itu, mencincangnya halus, mengumpankannya ke buaya, ke kandang singa, atau pada anjing gila milik bosnya. Dan oh ya, bos berbadan babi itu juga akan ia bunuh, dengan cara yang paling kejam.

Tapi sekarang, biarlah ia menumpuk dosa-dosa itu, membiarkannya menggunung dan akhirnya ia masuk ke kerak neraka. Karena ia memang tak punya hak untuk berharap,apalagi meminta pada Tuhan. Ia hanya makhluk rendahan yang penuh dosa, pembunuh. Ia mungkin hanya berharap satu hal – ia mungkin bermimpi untuk bersama adiknya selamanya.

Tapi, dimana Sasuke kenapa ia tidak juga datang. Apa…. apa ia berkhayal terlalu lama? Tapi seharusnya adiknya itu mengganggunya karena membuat coklat hangat buatannya menjadi dingin, lalu kenapa ia tidak kembali juga. Badan Itachi gemetar, jangan bilang ada yang buruk menimpa adiknya?

"Sasuke, Sasuke."

Brak

Tidak, tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan adiknya. Itachi bergerak panik, membuka pintu ruangan tergesa-gesa. Dimana, dimana adiknya?

Dapur.

Tidak, kenapa tidak ada? Seharusnya adiknya ada disini kan? Kemana? Kemana adiknya?

"Sasuke, kau dimana? Jangan bercanda seperti ini, sama sekali tidak lucu."

Tubuh Itachi bergetar, " Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Teriakannnya makin kencang. Ia tidak perduli apapun, ia tidak perduli apapun selain adiknya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Dimana kau Sasuke?"

Tes

"Sasuke,"

Brak

Dimana? Dimana dia? Kenapa di kamarnya tidak ada?

Jantung Itachi memompa makin cepat, ia takut. Jangan-jangan adiknya sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tubuhnya lunglai, gerakannya tergesa namun langkah kakinya di seret. Ia tidak akan mampu jika adiknya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan bisa.

"Sasuke." Itachi merosot, ia terduduk di lantai – lemas. Di depannya berhamburan pisau-pisau segala jenis serta beberapa _revolver_. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang paling ingin ia sembunyikan.

"Sasuke, Sasuke."

Itachi memaksa tubuhnya bergerak, ia menyeret langkah. Di depannya pintu kamar Sasuke yang tadi ia masuki, sunyi – berapa kalipun ia memeriksa tetap tak ada.

Tes, tes

Cairang bening mengaliri sudut matanya. Kenapa, kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya? Padahal ia melakukan semua ini untuk Sasuke. Untuk adik yang dia sayangi, untuk Sasuke agar tetap bertahan hidup dengan penawar sementara sebagai hadiah. Agar ia bisa selalu melihat senyum itu, agar ia bisa selalu hidup dan agar … ia selalu bisa menyayangi adiknya,

"Sasuke." Panggilan Itachi melirih, ia kembali terduduk. Semua yang ia lakukan kini sia-sia, Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, menemaninya, menghiburnya. Dia tidak bisa melindunginya lagi.

Sraashhhhh

Suara apa itu, _shower_?

Kekuatan Itachi kembali bangkit, tubuhnya ia bawa ke depan pintu itu, mendobraknya.

Tes, tes, tes.

Srashhhh

Air melimpah ruah, mengalir dari shower, memenuhi bak mandi dan kemudian meluap ke lantai.

Tes,tes,tes

_Kenapa Sasuke?_

"Sasuke," ucap Itachi dengan suara kecil, ia beringsut mendekati bak mandi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menumpu bebannya sendiri.

_Jawab aku Sasuke._

Di sana, dari balik bak mandi – ada sebuah kaki yang menjuntai keluar.

Itachi beringsut makin cepat, menumpukan dua tangan pada sudut bak mandi – ia berusaha bangun.

_Jawab kakakmu, Sasuke._

Byuuurr

"Hiks,hiks, huaaa Sasuke." Tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air bak mandi tempatnya tercebur. Airnya bergelombang, beriak-riak dan makin banyak yang tumpah keluar.

_Ini perintah. Jadi kau harus menjawab._

_Kenapa? kenapa kau pergi?_

Ia memeluk tubuh di sampingnya – kaku. Di kedua tangannya yang dingin tergenggam sebuah kue yang membengkak dan melumer, hancur saat Itachi pindahkan – padahal sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik.

_Kenapa meninggalkan kakak? Kenapa pergi?_

Pembunuh yang tak punya perasaan itu menjadi Itachi. Anak berumur empat belas tahun yang begitu menyayangi adiknya. Ia sesegukan di bahu anak kecil yang tak juga menunjukkan respon. Anak itu diam, tidak bergerak – tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sasukeeee. Huaaa, Sasuke. Banguuuunnn, jawab _nii-san_. Jangan diam." Itachi mengguncang tubuh itu, tetap tak bergerak.

_Kenapa membiarkan kakak kesepian?_

"Sasuke. Jangan bercanda." Itachi hanya bisa melihat senyum di bibir pucat yang sudah biru itu, senyum yang sedari tadi Itachi lihat. Tak ada tawa tanda bercanda.

_Kenapa membuat kakak kehilangan tujuan?_

"Sasuke." Tangan yang biasanya memegang senjata itu mengelus wajah pucat itu perlahan. Begitu damai, mungkin ia bahagia karena sudah bisa meninggalkan Itachi – meninggalkan pembunuh sepertinya.

_Kalau seperti ini, kakak tidak bisa lagi melindungimu_.

"_Gomenne_, Sasuke." Lirihnya.

_Sasuke, kau nakal. Meninggalkan nii-san sendirian._

"Bsttt,_Nii-san_."

Suara Sasuke, dimana? Itachi menatap wajah pucat itu, tetap diam. Kepalanya berputar, mencari-cari. Dimana Sasuke, dimana suaramu berasal?

"_Nii-san, Otanjoubi Omedeteo_."

Suara itu lagi, dimana?

"Hihi, disini _nii-san_. Di atas _shower_." Itachi melirik ke atas. Disana, ada _tape recorder_ yang di gantung pada _shower._ Untung saja tidak basah, ada sebuah tali yang terikat antara kelilingking yang membiru dengan tombol.

_Sasuke, kenapa?_

"Mungkin saat ini, aku tidak bisa menemani _nii-san_ lagi. Tapi percayalah, aku sayang _nii-san_." Itachi menangis lebih keras. Ia tergugu seperti anak kecil normal lainnya ketika ditinggal oleh orangtua sendirian.

_Benarkah? Ka-kau juga sayang padaku? tapi-tapi kenapa pergi?_

"Sekali lagi, _Otanjoubi omedeteo_ _nii-san_. Aku ingin, _nii-san_ bahagia." Itachi tanpa sadar mengangguk."Dari adikmu yang selalu kau sayang," ada tawa di sela rekaman." Sasuke."

_Benar, Sasuke. Kau memang benar._

_Kakak selalu sayang adik. Selalu sayang otoutou-ku yang manis. Tapi maaf Sasuke._

_Do'aku tak akan sama denganmu. Karena kakak…_

Bibir Itachi bergetar namun ia tersenyum tipis." Aku juga sayang padamu Sasuke." Tubuh beku itu ia peluk erat-erat." Sangat sayang."

_Tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke._

_Karena kakak …_

_Karena kakak takut, Sasuke._

_Kakak takut sendirian._

_Kakak takut kesepian._

_Kakak takut kehilangan hati kakak._

_Karena kakak._

_Kakak …_

_Sudah kehilangan Sasuke._

**FIN**

Fyuuhh, kenapa jadinya angst lagi ya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Otak di lagi buntu untu mikir sesuatu yang manis. Jadi, ya inilah jadinya. Otanjoubi Omedeteo Itachi.

**Review?**


End file.
